A Few Good Men
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas and Nakoma discuss their future and falling in love. Please RR


**This is the result of a long conversation I had with a good friend of mine. I'm sure you'll figure it out....lol Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pocahontas, are you here?"

The native turned at the sound of her Nakoma's voice, years of friendship giving her knowledge to the otherwise imperceptible distress that was present in her tone. "In here, Nakoma," she answered as she lifted her gaze from her sewing to smile at the other woman. "Come in. I'm nearly finished."

Nakoma shot her an inquiring gaze as she slipped inside of the hut. "What are you working on?"

A sad smile crossed the princess' face as she held up the garment for her friend's inspection. "It was my mothers," she said softly as Nakoma's face dawned with understanding. "I found it while I was searching through some of my father's old things. It was slightly damaged, but it wasn't something a little mending couldn't correct."

Her friend nodded as she fingered the fabric. "Will you tell your father?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "He would not approve of my keeping it. When my mother died, he ordered all of her possessions burned; almost as if by having them around would only serve as a reminder of the pain." She ran her hand lovingly over the smooth deerskin. "Since her death, I have longed for something of hers. Perhaps in a small way to remind myself that she is still in my heart. If father ever found this, he would no doubt take it." She hugged the dress to her. "Perhaps I am selfish, but I will not allow that to happen."

"I don't see the harm in keeping it," Nakoma reasoned as she took a closer look. "From all the work you've done, it looks like new garment.'

Pocahontas held it up for inspection. "I suppose you're right." She turned her gaze back to the other woman. "Although I do wish I did not have to do so."

Nakoma was silent for a moment, her hand still resting on the fabric. "He loved her very mush, didn't he?"

She smiled sadly. "With his whole heart. To marry for love is a rare thing here. They were very lucky."

"It helps if you have someone to love in the first place."

This was said so softly that Pocahontas was not sure she heard her friend correctly. "What?"

Nakoma sighed and looked at her. "Tell me something, Pocahontas. Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

"What is what like?"

"To love someone." Nakoma glanced to her lap, then back at her friend. "I see so many of our tribe enter in a loveless marriages. It simply seems that the men in our midst want little more than a servant for a wife."

Finding she could not disagree, Pocahontas remained quiet and then said, "And you want a marriage built on love."

"Is that really to much to ask?" Nakoma's eyes were earnest. "I understand that the probability is scare, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be the object of someone's desires other than those of the marriage bed. I'm not looking for the stuff of legends; simply someone who will love me and care for me out of will rather than obligation."

'I would be lying if I said that I did not want the same thing," Pocahontas admitted as she placed a comforting hand on hr friend's shoulder. "Tradition is imperative and times are not changing as we wish they would."

A sigh escaped Nakoma's lips. "If only there were such a thing as a good man. Such a thing would be a welcome miracle."

An amused smile crossed the princess's lips. "I'm sure there is such a thing. We have good men in our midst, but they are simply raised in the old ways and that is what they expect when they marry."

"I know, but I still wish for more."

"You wouldn't be content to marry within the tribe?"

A shrug. "If I must, then I must. If given the chance, however, my desires would greatly outweigh my duty."

Pocahontas shook her head. "You're beginning to sound too much like me, Nakoma. What would your parents say?"

Though ment in jest, her friend only released another shrug. "They're both with the Great Spirit, so it would seem that there is not much they can do. Chances are that because they are not here to make a match for me, I will not marry at all."

"Nakoma, you know that is not true. My father made a vow to your family that he would see that you were taken care off. Your future marriage is part of that vow. You will not live you life alone."

"I know and am indebted to your father for it. But I can't help but wonder if they are still out there?"

"Whom?"

"The good men who will love us as we should be." She shrugged. "But I suppose we will never know."

Pocahontas shook her head. "They're out there, Nakoma. I have no doubt of that."

"Neither do I," she said as she gazed into the distance. "I simply wonder if they will ever find us…"

* * *

"Pocahontas, are you here?"

The native turned at the sound of her friend's voice, answering as she smoothed the white fabric of her gown. "In here, Nakoma!"

Her friend's face appeared a moment later and broke into a smile. "Oh, Pocahontas, you look radiant! Your mother's gown is lovely!"

Pocahontas returned the smile as she observed her best friend, glowing in her own wedding gown and reached out to grasp her hand's. "You look lovely as well! Is Father coming?"

"I saw him before I came," Nakoma supplied, then let out a squeal, a manner so far from her normally reserved personality. "Can you believe it, Pocahontas! We're getting married!"

Before the princess could answer, the chief swept into the tent and both women could tell he was having difficulty keeping himself in check. "My daughter, you look beautiful." His eyes then fell on Nakoma. "Both of you."

She blushed and Pocahonats asked, "How are they faring?"

Powhaton smiled slightly. "They are standing if that is what you ask. Young Thomas seemed rather nervous and had it not been for your young man, I fear we would have had to postpone the wedding."

Both women, who had waited long and hard for this day to arrive, both found themselves thankful that John had been able to rescue his friend. Nothing else would be said before the music indicating the beginning of the marriage ceremony sounded on the air.

Pocahontas looked at Nakoma and each released a long breath before taking their place on either side of the chief. Squeezing her father's arm, Pocahontas asked, "Are you ready, Father?"

"A man is never ready to lose his daughter," the chief answered. "The fact that I am losing both of them in one day makes it al the more difficult."

Nakoma was blinking back tears of her own as she took his other offered arm. She had been young when her father had passed and the chief had been the only one she had ever known. It only seemed fit that he should be the one to give her away. On the other side, Pocahontas shot a smile at her. She had been the sister Nakoma had never had and it only seemed natural that they should celebrate this event together.

As they neared where the ceremony would take place, each women drew in a breath as she saw her intended waiting at the end. Pocahontas beamed when she caught John's gaze, so full of love and longing. Thomas offered a smile when he saw his own bride and she returned it with one of her own.

Just as Powhaton released them with his blessing and just as John was there to offer his hand, Pocahontas turned to her friend and enveloped her in a hug. "You got your wish, Nakoma. We found them." she whispered for the other woman's ears only. " I told you we would."


End file.
